


Day Fourteen: Role Play

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, But mostly porn, Captain America Roleplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with some plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Everything Else I Guess?, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Slight Misunderstandings, Tony Humps The Shield, ish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: So maybe Tony had a thing for Captain America when he was younger, and maybe, after being reassured that Tony wasn't just interested in him for Cap, Steve has a few roleplay fantasies of his own.





	Day Fourteen: Role Play

Tony had tried to keep the fact that he had hero-worshipped Steve, or rather, Captain America, as a child a secret. Not only because it was embarrassing, but because he didn’t think Steve would like that fact.

He should have known that inviting Rhodey to the team movie night was a bad idea.

Rhodey just had to comment on how hilarious it was that Tony was dating his celebrity crush.

While everyone else found it funny, especially when Rhodey showed them a picture of a six-year-old Tony dressed in a semi-decent Captain America costume, Tony noticed how Steve deflated and looked hurt.

When they excused themselves to go to bed there were arguments because how dare Steve think so little of him and believe that Tony was only dating him because of Captain America.

“I love you Steve, not some made-up ideal,” Tony told him calmly after a lot of yelling and way too much honestly about how he grew to resent Captain America when he was around ten because of how much Howard loved him, more than he ever loved his son. Then, because Tony lacked a filter he rambled about how he would angrily jerk off while thinking about Captain America because, well, he was a teenager who had just realised that he liked men as well as women, Cap looked like that and Tony couldn’t help how his body reacted, plus if Howard ever found out his son lusted about Captain America it would piss him off to hell and back.

“But it wasn’t you Steve,” Tony countered; because Captain America was whatever people wanted him to be. His image was used by all political parties to get what they wanted despite Steve clearly being very liberal in his views, though he still didn’t agree with everything that party stood for. Defining political views and alignments had gotten difficult to the point where Steve just spoke up about what he cared about and believed in and spoke out when people used his image for things he was very clearly against. Using a bisexual man, who was in a relationship with a pansexual man, and who’s best friend in the 30s and 40s had been a gay man though the media didn’t know about that because Steve wasn’t going to out Bucky when he was dead, he didn’t like speaking about Bucky to the masses anyway, as a symbol for homophobic views was not a good idea. Steve had fun trolling those people though and Pepper handled filing lawsuits against those using the image of Captain America to spread hatred.

Point being, Captain America was a symbol, anyone could pick up the shield, but no one else could be Steve Rogers.

Steve apologised to Tony and admitted that he had a lot of insecurities because people only became interested in him after he became Captain America. Bucky was the only one who had cared about him before, and maybe Peggy but she didn’t know him for that long before the serum.

“Steve, everyone on this team cares about you for you,” Tony reassured him.

While they agreed to get some sleep Tony then decided to casually mention the time he had jerked off into a Captain America t-shirt, leaving it up to Steve’s imagination as to how recent that event had happened.

With that confession sleep was put off for a round of sex first because all Steve could think about was how hot the image of his shield, the symbol of Captain America, covered in Tony’s cum was.

Tony spent the next few days reassuring and showing Steve that he loved him and was dating him because he was Steve Rogers and not because he was Captain America. Okay, maybe he was laying it on a bit thick but it was because he felt guilty. Of course he loved Steve for who he was, but the whole ordeal had brought back fantasies he hadn’t entertained in a while, the last time being just over a year ago after he and Steve had met for the first time.

Steve could tell that something was eating at Tony but he also knew it was best to let Tony be the one to bring it up.

When he did Tony was surprised that Steve wasn’t even the littlest bit upset. He didn’t even need convincing that Tony wasn’t just doing this because of his past hero-worshipping, which okay he kind of was, that’s where the fantasies came from, but it was also because it’s Steve and he trusts Steve. He would have played out this fantasy with any other sexual partner of his past if he had wanted to act on it so badly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dated strong, muscular blonds that would have looked somewhat like Cap with the costume on in the past.

No, Steve didn’t need any convincing of any kind because Steve wanted it to. He admitted to having fantasies of his own after Tony’s admissions. Steve wanted to roleplay.

“Okay if you even think about wearing that mess of a suit S.H.I.E.L.D. made for you I will not hesitate to dump you,” Tony informed Steve a few days after they had spent some time negotiating what they wanted their role play scene to be like. Tony had issues and admitted that a lot of his old fantasies had Steve degrading him and sometimes worse. Steve said he was willing to do some light degrading if that’s what Tony wanted but he wasn’t comfortable with anything more than that.

“I’d tease you but honestly, I burnt it after we found out Coulson was still alive,” Steve didn’t even try to look guilty about it.

“Still, cleaning those things is already more of a chore than it should be and I don’t even want to think about how difficult cleaning up jizz will be. And I’m not explaining those stans to anyone else.”

Tony thought for a second, partly about how to make Steve’s suits easier to clean, and partly about the fact that he would willingly just make Steve a new suit, dozens of new suits. Wait, that’s it.

“Fine, I have one I finished but never gave to you since I thought of a million ways to improve it after I finished.” Tony made his way across the lab and Steve rolled his eyes because of course Tony would finish something just to then make a new and improved version.

The suit was similar to his stealth one, though the red was still there. Steve was sure it would have worked just fine but didn’t complain. A least it had a use now.

“Jeez Tony, how small did you make the waist on this thing?” Steve questioned after suiting up that night. He was trying his best to not get into the headspace of going on a mission because he always tried his best not to allow himself to become aroused on a mission and he didn’t want to risk not being able to get an erection or risk getting a boner every time he was on a mission.

“Yeah, that might be the other reason I didn’t give it to you,” Tony smirked, “your ass looks great though.”

“As if it doesn’t always,” Steve smiled unashamed as he checked himself out in the mirror on the closet door.

“God I wish the rest of the world knew how much of a cocky egomaniac Captain America really was.”

“But then what would that make you?”

“Most likely the bad influence,” Tony shrugged, quickly changing the subject when he saw Steve’s face threaten to frown. He didn’t need a lecture on how the media was wrong about him and all that jazz. Maybe later.

“Now get on with things,” Tony said. He’d been half-hard all day and didn’t want to drag this out any longer.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, “thought I was meant to be the one giving orders.”

“Of course, my apologies, Captain.”

That shouldn’t have caused the heat Steve felt in his stomach and groin. Hopefully, that wouldn’t become an issue in the field.

“You know patience is a virtue Stark,” Steve said, his voice more affirmative. The Captain America voice was something Tony had heard first hand, a lot of the time directed at him, but he’d never heard it with a hint of lust before.

“Never really been my strong suit,” Tony teased, trying to sound disinterested, “sir,” he then added for good measure. It caused Steve eyes to widen for a moment before he got himself back into the scene, stalking his way over to the bed where Tony was sitting.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you.”

“Many have tried.”

Steve chuckled.

“You’ll find my methods are a little different soldier.”

Tony probably could and cum there and then just from the way Steve was speaking with a sense of power and dominance he rarely showed in the bedroom. Add on calling him ‘soldier’ and Tony was pretty sure this wasn’t actually happening; he must have died and gone to heaven.

“Strip,” Steve ordered and Tony looked at him, feigning confusion.

“That’s an order,” Steve added, and Tony obeyed, not questioning his captain.

“Mmm, so you can follow orders,” Steve mused as he unzipped his pants, letting his cock spring out. Tony hadn’t allowed any room for underwear in the suit.

“On your knees,” Steve ordered when Tony was naked, and again Tony obeyed.

“Hands behind your back, I think you can figure out the rest, smart boy like you,” Steve smirked and Tony felt his cock jump at the slight praise.

“God bless America,” Tony whispered when he was face to face with Steve’s cock.

“Shut up Stark, just put your mouth to good use, for once,” Steve added the slight degradation as an afterthought, there’s not as much heat behind it as Tony may have liked but he’s not going to push for anything more. He appreciates Steve’s effort.

Tony wraps his lips around Steve’s cock and feels how his captain shivers with pleasure at the feelings. It’s nice to know that Steve is just as turned on by this as he is.

He immediately got to work, wanting to please his Captain. Never in his life did he think he would be on his knees blowing Captain America, and he never even thought about it when he was with Steve because Steve was just, well Steve.

Tony’s head bobbed up and down, tongue sliding against the underside of Steve’s cock, occasionally tracing the thick veins. He knew how to get Steve off, and Steve didn’t seem to mind how long this lasted; wasn’t telling Tony to slow down.

He wanted to get his hand’s on Steve. Wanted to feel the material of the Captain’s suit against his hands but he knew better than to disobey a direct order.

Steve noticed when Tony slowed down a little. His jaw was beginning to ache and he wished he could support himself a little more but also liked the slight pain he was feeling.

He feels Steve’s hand’s cup his face, one hand runs up into his hair while the other wraps around the back of his neck.

“At ease,” Steve says and Tony would laugh if he didn’t have a dick in his mouth.

He still keeps his hands behind his back, knowing he hasn’t been given permission to touch his captain. Steve holds Tony in place to fuck his mouth with shallow thrusts, and then he switches up the pace and guides Tony’s head, not letting Tony have much control because he’s simply a soldier, there to follow orders.

“This is what you’re good for, isn’t it? Can’t follow orders on the field. Maybe I should just keep you hear. Just use you for this,” Steve pulls himself out of Tony’s mouth almost completely and then thrusts back in. He’s close and Tony knows it, can feel how intensely Steve’s cock is pulsing inside his mouth.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Tony hums in approval and the vibrations are too much for Steve. He barely gets out a warning before he’s cumming in Tony’s mouth and Tony’s swallowing as much as he can but some of Steve’s cum still falls down his chin.

Steve looks at him, his soldier, a mess with cum trailing down his lips, his cock hard and leaking. Tony’s always beautiful but no one gets to see him like this. The sex tapes are nothing compared to this.

In his peripheral vision, Steve can see his shield and he has an idea that causes his cock to start to get hard again already and heats pooling in his stomach again.

“Cap?” Tony asks, voice small and meek. He’s playing his role well, clearly wondering if his Captain is going to let him cum.

“I have an idea, you don’t have to say yes,” Steve says, pausing the scene for a while. Tony gives him a look, telling him to continue.

“I-I want you to cum on my shield” Steve admits, a little embarrassed but then Tony let’s out a low moan in the back of his throat and Steve sees Tony’s cock leak out some more precum, his thighs practically soaked at this point.

Steve helps Tony up off of the floor and Tony makes himself comfy, kneeling on the bed while Steve gets his shield. Tony rolls up a blanket, causing Steve to look at him confused.

“Trust me Cap,” Tony winks, letting Steve drop the shield on the bed. He then puts the blanket on the shield and sits himself on it, and Steve realises that Tony is basically going to hump his shield, not just jerk off over it.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned under his breath as he gripped his cock and began to jerk himself off as he watched Tony hump the blanket. Every so often the top of his cock would touch the cold metal and he’d gasp at the sensation. Steve could see his shield slowly getting covered in precum and that was a sight he’d never thought he’d see.

Tony knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was already pent up from sucking off Steve while Steve put on the Captain America act, and now this. It was too much.

“Captain, I’m gonna,” Tony warned.

“Do it. Captain’s orders,” Steve managed to huff out, already so close. The second orgasm always came faster than the first but this was unreal. Then again, how could he not cum almost instantly when Tony was pretty much fucking the symbol of Captain America. What would the public say if they found out? Steve knew better than to entertain the idea and was glad he didn’t have his phone on him.

“Fuck, Cap!” Tony cried out as he came, some of his cum hitting the blanket but most of it getting on the shield. Steve would tell him to lick it up if he didn’t know all the places the shield had been. Sure it got clean but still, Steve was only willing to go so far in terms of ignoring sanitary issues.

Things were perfects as they were. He watched as Tony’s back arched and cum spilt from his cock, coating the shield. It didn’t take long for Steve to cum, trying his best not to close his eyes because all he wanted to see was Tony but he let them fall shut for a moment as he shook with pleasure.

After they’d cleaned themselves up and Steve put the shield away Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“Think you’re gonna be able to use that thing without popping a boner?” He asked, flopping down on the bed.

“Nope.”


End file.
